doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Half A Livestime
Notice: This article is marked as incomplete. This is written by Master, he is 14, and celebrating half a lifetime of being a Whovain (2007-14)! Story "Wahoo!" shouted Amy, as she and Rory were riding a motorboat across the screaming seas of Arzanot. The Doctor sent them there on holiday, while he was pulling a giant shooting asteroid, orbiting Mars in 2222. They had been there for eight months now and Rory was bored of going to the Musem of Skull Art or watching the lava-filled sun crossing the purple sky in the evening. Rory sighed, "When do you think the Doctor will return?" he asked. Before she could answer, the TARDIS crashed through the sky, bounced off the sun and landed on the shore of the green waves. Rory quickly turned the motorboat around and rushed into the TARDIS. Rory was rather suprised to find the Tenth Doctor and Martha in the TARDIS. "Hello! I'm the Doctor!" he said, holding out his hand. Rory was about to shake it but Amy sprinted into the TARDIS. Her mouth dropped open. For a few minutes, everything was silent. Martha then broke the silence, "Tennis game, 500,000, Earth against Venus, want to come?" she asked. Amy and Rory didn't answer. The Doctor then set the coordinates to 500,000 and the four of them fell down as the TARDIS flew through the time vortex at top speed. Just a few seconds later, the TARDIS materialized on the beach and the Eleventh Doctor ran out onto the beach, leaping over sandcastles and seaweed. "Ponds? Where are you? I'm about to get married. Rory, you're best man." the Doctor shouted over the screaming waves as sailing boats crossed the sea. No one replied. A man walked down behind him. The Doctor turned around and saw the figure. It was the Fifth Doctor. "Hello, 5." the Eleventh Doctor mumbled, walking into the TARDIS. The Fifth Doctor followed him. The Eleventh Doctor just ran out and ran back in. It was the First Doctor's TARDIS on the inside. Susan walked into the console room, followed by Tegan and Nyssa. "Who's he?" Tegan asked as she stared at the Eleventh Doctor. Susan whispered something in her ear and Tegan slapped her. The Eleventh Doctor was confused, "In your timestream, you havn't played the Game of Rassilon yet. So how do you know Susan?" he asked, scanning them both with his sonic screwdriver. Susan and Tegan shape-shifted into Zygons! While the Fifth Doctor directed the TARDIS to Gallifrey, where he had got a message from an archelogist, the Eleventh Doctor sent the Zygons packing through the time vortex. Meanwhile, the Tenth Doctor, Martha and the Ponds had finished seeing the tennis game. It was fast-forward tennis, so it only took about five minutes. TBC. Notes *All eleven Doctors plus War and Cushing are included. *David Bradley, David Troughton and Mark Gatiss play the first three Doctors, while Reece Silversmith plays the Ninth Doctor. Category:Stories featuring the First Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Second Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Third Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Fourth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Fifth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Sixth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Seventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the War Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Ninth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Zygons